


Home again

by nymphori



Series: 1001 ways to be romantic [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymphori/pseuds/nymphori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>184:</b> greet him at the front door wearing a big red ribbon and nothing else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home again

The problem is that Tetsurou doesn’t know when Bokuto is getting home. He knows what time the conference was due to finish, he knows what time the train was due to leave. What Tetsurou had stupidly failed to look at was the time the train got in. He didn’t even know if Bokuto was going to come straight to his place, or drop in at his own house to dump his bags before making his way over.

It was a rare occasion that Bokuto was in the city, rarer still for it to be for longer than just a weekend. For once Tetsurou would not need to feel guilty, angry over the fact that Bokuto’s family always took away half of his time in the city. For once he would have plenty of time to see Bokuto, plenty of time to enjoy his company, to reacquaint themselves, without the time passing by too quickly. They have two weekends and the week in between this time before Bokuto will be setting off for his next round of field work.

It’s longer than they have had together for a long time.

As such, there is no real need to rush into anything. He doesn’t need to pounce on Bokuto as soon as he walks through the door. They can take their time, take each other apart piece by piece if they want to. They can take the night slowly. At this point though, after so many instances of waiting to see each other again, their first nights together have started to take on a routine of their own.

And so Tetsurou waits.

Waits and waits, continuously untying and retying the ribbon he's wearing.

The ribbon is new, not part of their _usual walk through the door and aggressively rut in the genkan_ routine. Tetsurou had simply seen one wrapped around a cat in a video he saw online, thought it looked cute, and then thought that he could make it look better. He didn’t really know how to wear it though, at the moment it's tied up across his body like a sash. At an earlier point in the evening it had been wrapped around his head like he was preparing for sports day, but Tetsurou doesn’t feel like that gives off the vibe he wants, of him being a gift for Bokuto to unwrap. 

Even if the lack of clothes means that Bokuto doesn’t really have much to unwrap at all. Although with it laying across his body the way it was, Bokuto won’t even have to untie it to get to the good stuff. It will make things easier, make things quicker.

Being quick was never a problem for them.

Having more time together, a week of time together, doesn’t take away the fact that it has been two months since Bokuto has last been able to spend a weekend with him.

The sun has been down for ages, but now even the fading light disappears so Tetsurou turns on the lamp in his bedroom.

His watch beeps in another hour. He rises to make a hot water bottle and a cup of tea seeing as the kettle is on anyway.

He shouldn’t have made the tea, shouldn’t have put the hot water bottle in bed, shouldn’t have cuddled up to it. Now all Tetsurou is, is warm and sleepy.

The door has been left unlocked unlocked. Bokuto can let himself in.

 

 

Tetsurou feels it when Bokuto climbs into bed. He doesn’t wake himself up though, he curls into the new body in his bed, then shivers and moves as far away from it as possible. Falling asleep anew to the low rumbling laughter that fills his ears.

He has missed it.

 

 

Tetsurou is woken up in the morning by a much warmer body wrapping it’s arms around him.

“Do I get to open my present now?”

Tetsurou backs up into the warmth, lets warm hands run down his sides, stroke back up the ribbon, and then repeat the motion. An even pressure, comforting. A touch to tell Tetsurou that Bokuto is here with him, to say that for one week, they don’t have to live on phone calls and messages. For one week they have each other, bodies and warmth and someone that Tetsurou can spend his love on physically. 

It's nice to have someone in his bed again. 

It is nice to have _Bokuto_ in his bed again.

“Did you eat last night? Or do you want breakfast first?”

“If you’re giving me a choice, I want to open my present.”

Tetsurou feels Bokuto’s breath warm against his ear, feels Bokuto drag his body even closer, pushing against each other. Pushing against each other hard, almost too hard, simply because now they can.

“Do you like it then?”

Bokuto’s hands sweep under the ribbon, tracing along Tetsurou’s torso beneath it. Tetsurou feels his muscles clench at the soft touch, feels goose bumps rise in it's wake. “Yes, red looks good on you.”

“If you’d come home earlier last night you could have had your gift then.”

Bokuto shifts, rolls Tetsurou over so that he is laying on his back instead of curled on his side. Then Bokuto climbs on top, legs spread he holds himself over Tetsurou’s hips. 

“Sorry. I’m here now though.”

That he is. Here and sitting on Tetsurou and letting all the cold air in under the warm covers.

Bokuto leans down, dropping his weight onto Tetsurou and catching the corner of his mouth in a kiss. Warmth, heat, pressure above him-

Bokuto sits up again.

“I missed you.”

“Me too.” Tetsurou voices. “So stop moving away from me. Especially when you drag the blankets up." He shivers, and exaggerates the movement. "It’s cold.”

“You’re weak.”

“I _will_ get up.”

“No you won’t.”

Tetsurou won’t, Bokuto knows that. He won’t say so though. Instead of speaking he pulls Bokuto back down. Reaches up a hand and grips tightly into Bokuto’s hair dragging his head down. Not a chaste kiss this time, a kiss to chase away the taste of morning from his mouth. A kiss to drown it out with the taste of Bokuto in the morning. By the end of the week Tetsurou will hate that taste, will refuse anything until they have both had a drink or brushed their teeth or until they taste of a shared breakfast instead. Today, this morning, always on their first morning back together, he cherishes it.

In time Tetsurou has enough of slow morning kisses. He bites down on Bokuto’s bottom lip, feeling the groan and the accompanying grind into his hips makes him smile into Bokuto’s mouth.

Bokuto devours his mouth, sucks down his neck, and lets his fingers trail along Tetsurou's chest. That isn’t where he wants them.

“I can’t believe you slept in this.”

Tetsurou opens his eyes to see Bokuto stroking his hands along the ribbon. It tickles to feel the touch through the silk.

“It was meant to be a nice surprise, but then I fell asleep.”

“It was still a nice surprise, it made me feel like it was my birthday or something.”

“That was the plan, minus the birthday, I have bigger plans for that.”

“My birthday is months away.”

“That’s how big the plans are!” Tetsurou teases.

Bokuto drags his hands down Tetsurou’s chest, digs his fingers into Tetsurou’s stomach, and continues their journey south. Tetsurou groans into the sensation, and ignores the smug look on Bokuto’s face at the noise. “Are the plans bigger or smaller than this.” Bokuto taps his fingers and it is exactly the wrong kind of touch that Tetsurou wants there.

“Smaller if you’re going to be a dick.”

Bokuto only grins. “Speaking of dicks.”

That’s all it takes for Bokuto to drop down again, mouth taking in everything at once. Tetsurou chokes out a breath and presses his hips up.

He finds his voice and moans, through it all he gets out the words he hasn't had time to say yet. “I really missed you.”

Bokuto eases off, places one hand on Tetsurou’s stomach and the other reaches up to settle in the middle of his chest. “You missed this.”

Tetsurou locks his own fingers around the hand on his chest. “That too.”

It’s slower than their usual first greetings. There’s no rush, only slow languid movements. Catching up, on Bokuto’s newly refined muscles and a tan even though it’s the winter that Bokuto has been gone through. Still, Bokuto’s body is familiar. Tetsurou has spent years learning his way around it, he’s learned the way his own body works more, through harsh breathing down phone lines and his own hands roaming his body. This is nicer.

It hits harder when it’s Bokuto, when it's Bokuto here with him.

There's a cry in his smile and tears track down his face. Instead of worrying though, Bokuto smiles at him. Traces the pattern down his cheeks, and gives a last sweet kiss.

“I’m home.”


End file.
